The present disclosure relates to solar energy, and more specifically, to dissipating heat from photovoltaic cells illuminated by concentrated solar rays.
Solar power concentrators are often used in photovoltaic systems to increase an output of the photovoltaic cells. New solar concentrators are able to increase a concentration of incident solar energy by up to and beyond 2000 times. A consequence of this concentration is the production of high levels of heat which raises the temperatures of solar cells. However, solar cells must be operated at temperatures that are typically less than about 110° C. in order to prevent heat damage. Another consequence of the solar concentration is a large current density. It is desired to couple this current to a load in a manner that offers as little electrical resistance as possible to avoid dissipating electrical energy as heat.